


Disciplinarian

by Do_the_Cool_Whip



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Size Difference, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_the_Cool_Whip/pseuds/Do_the_Cool_Whip
Summary: Hermione is capable of being patient, especially when Harry looks so damn pretty with Ron.





	Disciplinarian

Hermione slowly rubs circles around her clit, resisting the urge to give in and sink her fingers into her aching cunt. Harry moans again, squirming against the ropes binding his hands to the headboard. Ron bites another mark onto Harry’s neck, large hands holding wiggling hips in place. Harry whimpers, pink lips parted in a silent plea.

He’s learned not to waste his breath on begging.

Hermione reaches over, brushing a sweaty lock of hair out of teary green eyes. Ron pulls away from Harry’s neck, leaving behind a necklace of bruises, and pushes himself up enough to press a kiss to her lips. She sighs, fighting down the urge to give in, to crawl onto Harry’s lap and sink down on his cock.

Ron pulls back, settling on his heels between Harry’s legs. When Ron reaches down to fondle Harry’s cock, it’s easy to notice the size difference between them. Just one of Ron’s hands is needed to completely cover Harry’s prick.

He’s so much bigger than Harry, big enough that whenever he fucks a little too hard it looks like Harry might snap in half. He always sounds like he might break if Ron fucks him any harder. Harry sobs, unable to thrust into the hand wrapped around him with one of Ron’s massive hands pinning him down. He blinks up at her, yanking at his bonds hard enough to cause the headboard to rock unhappily. “I’m sorry,” he finally says.

“No, you’re not.” Hermione grabs his cock ring from the side table and hands it to Ron. She can be patient. She’ll wait all night for the lesson to sink in, if she has to. Ron brings Harry’s ankles over his head with one hand and Hermione settles into her spot to finish the show.


End file.
